


Let there be Light

by merciki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post Season 4, Sad, angsty, my take on the firest episode of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: My take on the beginning of Season 5. Which will be totally different from what the writers will surprise us with, of course :)Angsty, be warned.





	Let there be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so please bear with me, Lucifer fandom. This is my first time writing for the TV Show, and probably my last... I just had this thought at the end of S4, a thought I shared over and over with my friend @bandathebillie ... until I finally decided to write it down...
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. This is post S4, of course.

It’s funny how time works. Minutes that seem to be months, months that go by like they were seconds.

Time is a funny thing.

Of course Albert was right, of course I knew it. It’s not like he didn’t try to explain it to me over and over again.

I should have listened.

I should have.

I know, I’ve always known time passes differently in Hell.

That it can linger till eternity.

I thought I had remained there long enough to calm the demons for a while, thought it would be only a few months on Good Old Eearth.

How silly of me.

When I came down again, they were all dead.

Even the munchkin.

Long dead.

Of course I couldn’t see her. She went straight to Heaven.

There was never any hope for us.

And I thought I knew everything about torture, about hurging.

What a fool I was then.

I am dying inside, slowly without any hope of ever really dying.

I wish ... but wishing is pointless. It’s not like the detective will appear out of nowhere with wings on, smiling at me.

Not likely.

“You should have more faith in me, Son.”

Dear Old Dad’s voice echoes in the gray of hell.

A ray of gold shines through the clouds, from which a white silhouette emerges.

She walks towards me. I am speechless.

She holds her hand out for me, radiant like the day I met her, months, years, decades, centuries ago.

“Let there be light” She whispers.


End file.
